


Duty, Honor and Love

by Octamercuria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octamercuria/pseuds/Octamercuria
Summary: In an alternate world where Joanna Lannister survived and her husband perished. Where war had not yet torn the land apart. Having reached their seventh name day, Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth begin their journey towards adulthood together, filled with the joy, pain and awkwardness it contains.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura1013/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the wonderful Laura1013 - THANK YOU so much for beta'ing! 
> 
> This was inspired by the great TeamGwenee fic Lion Cubs. It brings a huge smile to my face each time I read it, which I have on heavy rotation. Please check it out. 
> 
> This takes place in an alternate GOT universe where Joanna Lannister lives instead of Tywin. Ages, House Importance and People have been changed to meet story plot. Jaime and Brienne are the same age - Its a familiar world with its differences
> 
> I hope you love it as much as I do! - Thank you for reading

[](https://imgur.com/UwZFYn1)

Jaime was bored. 

Having reached his seventh name day, he refused to squirm in his chair as the adults continued to speak, remembering the warning glare his mother had sent him that morning as they waited to come on shore. It had been a relatively short trip considering the “important” business that had brought them to Tarth. But he was restless and from the look of all the other small sheep in attendance he was not the only one. He masked a yawn, knowing the reprimand he would receive if anyone noticed and concentrated on his mother’s instructions on who was in attendance. 

The Wolves had come with their pups, Sansa and Bran. The Rose’s had brought their two flowers, Margery and Loras. The Kraken had brought with them Theon and Yara while the Archers brought their arrows Dickon and Talla. And finally, the Yellow Sun host presented his crescent moon daughter that looked suspiciously like a boy. 

And it was said girl, who sat across him, that had kept him from falling asleep. Her consistent red blotches and squirming had kept him amused, but it was the curiosity that had come from her attire that kept his full attention. Unlike the other little girls dressed in dresses, she had been dragged into the main hall in breeches by their Master in Arms that caused the confusion of her gender. She had refused to look at anyone, a forced curtsy and red face her formal introduction. 

She was tall, taller than the girls and even some of boys, except for him and maybe the Archer boy. He wasn’t sure if her hair was short or braided as it seemed to be pulled back and out of the way. If he was correct, she was wearing a gambeson. Girls didn’t wear them… did they? He wondered. 

He looked back up to her face, surprised to see her eyes on him, a scowl spread across it. He offered her one of his own, not sure why she could have reason to scowl at a Lion. Refusing to be the first to break there “glowering” contest, they remained staring at each other, both not noticing the gathering in the hall concluding and her father inviting the gathered group to the gardens. It was not until his mother called him by his name did he notice the movement of people leaving. 

He stood, preparing to move in step with his mother when he turned to look for her and saw her heading the opposite way. He halted, looking on as the room began to empty, a grin spreading across his face, as he quickly turned and rushed to follow the blond, the excitement of an adventure too much of an allure to concede. He ran down the stone corridor, almost at her heels as she rushed through a set of hallways, finally catching up to her as she began to push the large heavy wooden door open. His added weight and presence startled her, making her falter slightly, her red face demanding to know what he was doing. 

“Helping you open the door.” 

“I don’t need your help,” she huffed as she put her force once more against the door, their combined weight finally making it easier to open. 

“I think you do.” 

“No I don’t.” 

But before Jaime could argue back, they stumbled outside into what looked like an old training yard. 

“You’re not supposed to be here,” she quickly said, hands on her hips, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. 

“Why not?” he asked annoyed as he strolled about the circular yard, taking in the sparring swords and wooden shields. 

“Guests are not allowed in this training yard,” she quickly informed him her face once more covered in blotches of red. 

“Aren’t Ladies as well?” he inquired with a knowing grin. 

Brienne heaved as she rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not a Lady,” she almost yelled. 

Jaime looked at her confused. 

“You don’t look like a girl, but your father says you are.” 

Hurt and angry she fought the tears that gathered in her eyes. She looked down to see a small rock, instantly picking it up and hitting him in the arm with it. 

“Ouch! What was that for?” more surprised than hurt, even as he grabbed his arm for effect. “Do you know who I am?” 

“I don’t care who you are,” she yelled, picking up another small stone and throwing it at him. 

“Stop,” he now yelled, the second hitting his hand. 

Brienne refused quickly looking for another. Distracted, she didn’t see him rush at her, the momentum hurling them to the ground on contact. The wind knocked out of them both, they remained on the ground, trying to sit up. 

“You hit me,” Brienne accused him. 

“You hit me first,” he defended. 

Before either could do anything, the rush of boots and screams could be heard coming towards them, making them both cringe. 

“Brienne?!” 

“Jaime!?” 

“This is all your fault,” Brienne blamed him, her blue eyes glaring at him. 

“My fault?” 

“If you had not followed me, they would not have known I was here.” 

Before Jaime could say anything, he closed his mouth. His own green eyes glaring at her, silently admitting she might be right. 

But before either would say anything else, two frantic parents, surrounded by bannermen, rushed in, each scolding their own the moment their eyes found them on the ground. 

The guilty looked at their respective parent, remaining silent, but turning when they could to glare at each other, following their parents out of the yard and towards the gardens. For the remainder of the day, the two stood crossed armed with the rest of the children, bothered and bored, Brienne sulking in one of the corners while he tried not to roll his eyes at the antics of the herd. He couldn’t help but look her way, wondering if she was even going to attempt to talk to them. After what seemed like forever, she finally looked at them, her face masked with disinterest. Tired of her attitude, or more precisely her ignorance of him, he walked towards her, leaving the Archers in mid conversation. 

“Are you going to hide here all day? 

“What do you care?” she mumbled refusing to look at him, her boot kicking at the gravel. 

“I don’t” he confirmed. “But as a host you are obligated to entertain me.” 

Appalled, she looked up to see the smug smirk on his face making her fists clench. 

Unsure, Jaime took a step back, in case she punched him for his teasing, which he thought her capable of doing. 

“I’m not obligated to entertain anyone,” she huffed as she stood up, straightening up to his full height. 

It was then that he noticed her eyes. They looked like the stormy sea of Casterly Rock. 

Without another word she pivoted, ready to make her escape, until her father halted her before she could make a stride. 

“Brienne, where are you going?” her father asked sternly, his steps echoing closer. 

Brienne turned to face her father, biting her lower lip brutally, her face worried. 

“She asked if we wanted to go outside and play,” the proud Lion responded on her behalf, having realized both his jests to her had caused her to get in trouble. 

“Really?” her father’s doubt and surprise in his voice unable to be masked quickly. 

Brienne looked at Jaime than her father and nodded, not wanting to be yelled at once more for trying to “escape”. He had warned her before everyone had arrived that she would be expected to participate regardless of what she wanted. 

“Well then, I say it sounds like a very good idea.” 

Jaime’s beaming smile almost blinded both of them, pleased with himself. 

“You should get the other children,” he instructed. 

“Yes Father,” she barely whispered. 

“I’ll go with you,” he offered. 

Lord Selwyn Tarth looked on as the pair walked to the gathered group, the Lion cub instructing the rest of what they were going to do. With slightly slumped shoulders, his daughter grunted for them to follow, Jaime right behind her as they made their way out of the gardens. He turned to look across the garden, finding the eyes of Lady Joanna Lannister looking on as the children retreated, a faint smile gracing her flawless features. He turned to motion to Ser Goodwin and a few of the septa’s to follow the children as he went back to the adults. There was much that needed to be done and talks to be had. If the children were any indication, these meetings would prove to be quite interesting. 

\----------

Lady Joanna Lannister walked into her son’s temporary room and eyed him suspiciously. He was in bed as instructed, his covers pulled up to his neck, his head lying on the soft pillow without protest. She cradled his brother in her arms as she took a seat next to him wondering what gamesomeness he could have planned. Jaime had always been an obedient child, the stories of knights his ideology. But he also was mischievous, his charm, a powerful Lannister trait, disarming even the most disciplined person. She gave him a knowing smile, asking him if he felt fine. 

“Just tired,” he smiled. 

“I see. Did you all play outside? 

“Most of us did,” a small frown on his face. 

“Who did not?” she asked, suspecting she already knew. 

“Lady Brienne.” 

“Did you ask her to play?” 

“Do I have to ask her?” confused. 

“It would be thoughtful of you if you did.” 

He was silent for a moment. 

“She doesn’t talk very much,” he confessed. 

“She’s shy.” 

He seemed to think about it. She didn’t seem shy. She was always yelling at him. 

“Do Ladies on Tarth wear gambesons?” remembering his mother telling him that each kingdom could have different customs, attire and food. 

“I do not believe so,” knowing why he asked and slightly curious to know if any other children had the same question. It was something that had peaked her own interest when she had met the shy tall girl earlier that afternoon. 

“Now go to sleep. I expect to see you in bed once I return to my chambers,” she warned, his two year old brother clapping his hands as if reiterating it. 

She placed a kiss on his forehead and stood, heading to the door with Tyrion in her arms. She instructed his septa as she did every night and left, leaving Jaime to bed and hoping her son remained where he was until morning. 

\----------

Jaime waited patiently with his eyes closed, feigning sleep until he heard the rustle of the door, knowing his septa was leaving for her nightly drink. Climbing out of the massive bed, he arranged the pillows, appearing as if he were still sleeping in case his mother did peek but knowing he would either be back in time or she’d have to attend to her younger brother. Having not changed from earlier, he peered out into the hallway and carefully stepped out, keeping to the shadows as he tried to orient himself in location. 

He’d always been an observant boy, his mind noticing and remembering most everything. If his instinct was right, he was headed toward the secluded training yard that he had found with Brienne that afternoon. And if his ears had heard correctly, he’d find her there. He quickened his pace, making his way through the rush of servants that hurried to serve the Lord and Ladies post-dinner, shielding him partially from inquiring eyes. Down two more hallways he turned again, finding the last hallway dark and abandoned, a heavy wooden door slightly ajar at its end. Triumphantly he slide inside it, finding her tinkering with the string on her bow. 

She looked up and froze. The surprise on her face bringing a grin onto his. 

“What are you doing here?” she panicked, trying to keep her voice low. 

“I’m here for the lessons,” he quickly said, moving about the yard, reacquainting himself with the weapons on hand. 

“What? How???” she scrambled to think, knowing she had said nothing to anyone. 

“You need to leave…. Go back to your room,” she panicked more, urging him to go, her eyes keeping an eye on the door. 

“Why?” refusing to leave. 

“We will get in trouble. You need to leave, now,” she angrily said, pushing him, her face turning a redder shade than he had seen before. 

“I’m not leaving… not until I get my lesson,” he told her, determined to stay and remaining rooted on the spot. 

Before she could kick him the deep grave voice she had worried about spoke. 

“You may stay Lord Lannister.” The two turned to find Sir Goodwin towering over them, the older knight’s face deadly serious. “As long as you can prove your worth.” 

Brienne had to admit, she was impressed that Jaime did not buckle under the Master at Arms stare and threat, even if she did notice him swallow a few times nervously. 

“I’m a Lion.” He pride fully said. 

“House’s don’t equal worth here. You earn your own worth here.” 

Jaime understood, nodding. “Yes, Ser.” 

The knight turned to Brienne asking the question that hung in the air. 

“He can stay,” she bashfully agreed her large teeth worrying her bottom lip once more. 

“There are rules. No one is to know Lady Brienne trains here.” 

“Why?” Jaime asked confused. 

“Her father knows as does some of the other Lords, but because of the gathering, his Lordship decided to keep it minimal at best.” 

“Do you teach her?” his curiosity getting the best of him. 

“I have, for some time now.” 

“But why?” still a bit confused. Little girls didn’t fight. Boys did, to protect them. 

“Why not?” she asked angrily. 

“You can’t become a knight,” he reasoned. 

“Because I’m a girl?” she spat, trying hard not to show the hurt on her face. 

He hadn’t meant to wound her and instantly felt bad. It was a foreign concept, one he had never really heard or seen. 

“Girls can’t be knights,” he mumbled. 

“This girl will,” she huffed refusing to back down. 

Jaime wasn’t sure he had ever admired anyone’s resolved as much as he did hers. 

“Fine,” he conceited. “We’ll both be knights then.” 

She was about to retort, mouth opening and closing without sound at his words. Did he just tell her they would both be knights? Even if she was a girl? 

“Good then. It’s settled. We can begin,” he said, hiding his grin. 

And for the rest of the night, two seven years old began their journey to knighthood with friendship. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and Kudos! They are all greatly appreciated and fuel the inspiration! 
> 
> A BIG thank you to Laura1013 for Beta reading!
> 
> Slightly shorter chapter - the next chapters will set the foundation that will propel the plot forward.

Joanna Lannister looked on from the secluded window in the abandoned study overlooking the old training yard as her son sparred. Ser Goodwin moved over to the little warriors and corrected both their forms before they took another swing of their wooden sword. 

“Ser Goodwin came to see me late last night with the news that your son had joined the training session. I wanted to make you were aware of it.” 

“I thank you my Lord, for bringing it to my attention,” her eyes spying a genuine smile on her son’s face at what looked like a jape with the little girl. It was a smile that had been absent from his handsome face for many moons, since the death of his father, to the recent departure of his twin to her betrothed. She had feared she may not see him truly happy however if her instinct was correct, he was on his way back to being. 

“We can desist and escort him back to your room, My Lady. My apologies for what this may have caused,” Lord Tarth couldn’t help but worry. He’d almost panicked the moment Ser Goodwin had told him, waiting the entire day to see how he could approach her with the important information. 

“No. No please,” she quickly responded. “They both seem to be enjoying it. I know Jaime misses training. He was quite restless on our travels here.” 

“With your permission, My Lady, Ser Goodwin can continue his training while you both remain here.” 

“I would like that,” her eyes still on the two, who were now quarreling. She found amusement at how Lady Brienne refused to stand down to her son, her feet firm, even as her face turned red. 

The Evenstar saw the exchange, immediately apologizing for his daughter’s behavior as she stepped on his foot to prove her point. 

“No need My Lord. I am sure Jaime deserved it. He needs to know that there are people who will stand up to him regardless of his House. It builds character.” 

He simply nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“I must admit, I admire that you have let your daughter pick up the sword. Not many would,” her eyes still staring at the two young ones, now working on their bows. 

“I did not have a choice in it”, he chuckled as he looked at his daughter, his mind traveling back many moons ago when she was smaller, standing next to her brother, his son. 

“Galladon would bring her with him each morning to train with him to this very yard,” his eyes haunted. “I did not have the heart to restrict it from her after his death.” 

“My condolences my Lord,” she softly offered, able to hear the pain in this voice. 

“As mine, My Lady.” 

She thanked him, the wound old, but still painful. 

“I do believe had my own father taught me the blade, he may still be here,” she confided, resentment in her voice. Being the most powerful family in Westeros came at a price and her husband had paid for it with his life, in order to spare hers. 

He simply nodded, unsure what he could add to ease some of her discontentment. 

“If you could please have Ser Goodwin provide me with Jaime’s progress under his tutelage.” 

“He shall.” 

A thought came to mind. 

“If we could speak tomorrow evening Lord Selwyn?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

With a final look at the two newly arguing children they took their leave, Joanna’s mind swirling with possibilities and taking form with thoughts of her children. She’d keep them all safe, she’d promised him. And it was a promise she intended to keep. 

\----------

“My dear cousin, it would be a poor match,” Kevan immediately declared. 

“How so?” her stern voice asked. 

“She would bring no benefit to House Lannister. Her father is a small vassal of House Baratheon.” 

“A small vassal that is greatly loved by his people and the surrounding House’s, who House Baratheon asked to host this gathering in their absence as they mourn Lord Robert’s unexpected death.” 

“That may be true Joann, but have you seen the girl?” almost disgusted. 

“And have you seen past her?” she angrily asked. “She is the sole heir to Tarth, with no opposition. We will not only inherit this island, but their trade rights and a seat on the Stormlands council.” 

Before Kevan could respond she continued on, quieting him. 

“If Lord Tarth continues as he is and if House Baratheon cannot choose their successor and appease all Houses, there is a possibility he may be elected as interim, perhaps even more. We could hold both strong holds with an alliance in the North.” 

Kevan looked at his cousin in complete astonishment. If Tywin had been the force behind bringing House Lannister back to its prestige, it was Joanna’s strategy that had cultivated it. 

“Jaime and Lady Brienne could rule either ends with Cersei’s support from the North.” 

“We don’t know if that would even be a possibility,” he reasoned. 

“True. However the risk would be worth it. At the minimal we would have a guaranteed seat on the Stormlands Council.” 

Kevan agreed as he prepared for his greatest opposition. 

“She wears men’s mail. You say she can wield a sword. She is as awkward as she is ugly. She is no Lady, Joanna.” 

“Ladies can be made dear cousin, just as knights are,” she assured him. “A knight with a woman’s heart is singular – she can protect herself and Jaime.” 

Kevan understood what she meant, knew of the guilt she carried. Tywin had died protecting her from an attack on their way to visit Kings Landing, dying in her arms among their fallen men. She had managed to strike one but not seen the other rushing at her until it was too late. 

“Joanna, there was nothing you could do.” 

She refused to show anything but resolve at the decision she was about to make. 

“That is in the past. I look to the future of not only our House but of my son.” 

He nodded, reluctantly agreeing. With her observation, he knew the match would be advantageous for both Houses. Now all they had to worry about was Jaime, which could prove to be the greatest feat of all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next update should be in a week :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! It feels like forever since I last posted. I'm working on being a little more consistent. Possibly posting at least once a week for one of my stories.
> 
> Thank you to everyone still reading my stories and for all the kudos and comments left. They are added fuel to my muse and greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Muchas, Muchas Gracias to Laura!!!!!!! - You are awesome. You helped me out of my writers block and keep sane with my insane schedule.

\----------

Jaime hated Brienne of Tarth. 

How could someone be so stubborn, especially since he was right. If only she would do what he said, it would be so much easier. 

Well, maybe not all the time, his mind reasoned. She had been right about the grip….. and the bow. 

He rolled his eyes. Fine, maybe he wasn’t always right. But she should still listen to him. 

Brienne on the other hand was having a very similar conversation with herself, irritated at how truly good he was with his sword. It didn’t seem fair since he didn’t listen, being the most pompous person she had ever met. 

She had told him not to do that and yet he had. And when she had tried to show him up, he had seemed more surprised than irritated by it. 

He also couldn’t stop talking, not even when he looked like he was concentrating. 

She rolled her eyes. Fine, maybe he was funny sometimes and made her laugh when he spoke. But he should still shut up a bit. 

Ser Goodwin tried to suppress the chuckle at their antics. They were mismatched in every possible way and yet complimented each other perfectly. 

His observation was interrupted as he turned to find Lady Brienne kicking Lord Jaime in the shin once more. 

Well, at least they did most of time. 

\----------

Brienne fidgeted as she felt the vicious stare of her septa bore into the back of her neck. She stilled her shaky hand as she poked the needle into the fabric once more, pulling the tread through. She grimaced as she looked at the uneven lines she had created, the flower they had been instructed to knit looking more like a distorted tree. She took longing peeks at the invited little girls seated with their mothers, who guided and corrected them as they replicated the needlework. 

The group of Ladies sat straighter in their chairs as Lady Joanna stepped into the room, her aura of elegance and refinement mixed with her gentile manner an aspiration of all Maidens in the realm. 

“My Lady, we were not informed of your attendance,” one of the septa’s panicked, rushing to bring her a chair. 

“I wanted to sit with the rest of the ladies this morning. The weather outside is not conducive for my daily walk around the gardens today.” 

“It will be shortly,” Brienne blurted out, seeing the error of responding as the ladies in their semi-formed circle looked a gash, making her lower her head in embarrassment and cheeks turn red. 

Before her septa could reprimand her for being so blunt, Lady Joanne turned her beautiful green eyes to her, a small smile gracing her features. 

“How so?” she asked her gently. 

Brienne‘s large blue eyes tentatively looked up at her, straightening up as she responded. 

“The rains are quick with these clouds. It should be dry later,” she almost whispered. 

“And will you then join me on my walk Lady Brienne?” Her invitation a surprise to all. 

“Y..Yes… I.. I mean.. It would be an honor to join you Lady Joanna,” the little girl said trying to suppress the anxiety that was slowly gripping her chest. 

“Good. I shall join you on your needlework for now,” motioning for the septa to place her chair next to the little girl that was painfully dressed in an ill fitted pink dress. 

She looked at her poor attempt of a possible tree, maybe even a flower and began to access her silently, knowing it would be best done in guise for now. 

Worrying her bottom lip Brienne proceeded in pulling the thread once more through the fabric, Lady Joanna softly but firmly instructing her how to correct her mark and explaining how to work the needle best between short and long knits. 

“Thank you Lady Joanna,” Brienne barely whispered, feeling her anxiety lessen just a tad at her instruction and presence as she spoke softly. 

How she could be so shy and timid in front of her but argumentative and fierce with her son was an enigma to her. 

“Lady Joanna,” Margery looked up at the pair next to her from her work, “My Grandmother sends you her warmest regards and laments not being able to attend. She was looking forward to spending time in the Stormlands.” 

Lady Joanna made sure to smile, smirking inwardly. 

“Thank you Lady Margery. I will make sure to send her a raven to express my own,” seeing a slight glint in the petite child’s eyes, looking so much like her grandmother’s. 

“Lady Joanna,” the redheaded wolf girl rushed to speak. “I wanted to share that both Lady Cersei and I have begun to do our needlework together.” 

Her features softened at the mention of her daughter as well as defenses, not appreciating what the little girls were either being encouraged to do or devising themselves. 

“I am very glad to hear it,” her smile slightly larger but reserved. “I am sure there is much you both can share upon it.” 

“I have enjoyed it very much,” she added sounding sincere. 

Lady Catelyn simply nodded in agreement with her own tight smile. 

Lady Joanna waited for the Archer’s little girl to speak, knowing they were all trying to have a word with her and perhaps slight each other. Her contribution came in form of her son’s conversation with both her and her brother and their past interaction. 

Brienne simply listened, having nothing to add and continued on with her work, pricking one of her fingers with the needle’s point. Glad for the distraction, Joanna once more instructed her, smiling at seeing how truly innocent she was of all that was currently transpiring in front of her. Perhaps it was the fact that she had grown up without her mother’s guidance that had made her both strong and naïve of the workings of the realm and the polite courtesies highborn women used to hide their talons. Brienne had various rough edges from what Joanna could see, but from her quick take of her suggestions on the needle and the way she took to her training with a sword it showed an innate intelligence that could not be taught and under the right guidance the possibilities would be endless. 

The Ladies continued on for the rest of the morning, light conversation shared among them, mostly to impress the Lannister in attendance. She could not help but compare them to the herd of sheep her husband used to call them. She stopped in mid thought, correcting herself - All but one, a Starburst in a sea of flocks. 

Looking once more at the determination on the girls distorted face she truly smiled. She just might become a Lion in the making. 

\----------

Lady Joanna wasn’t sure what she was expecting but it had not been this. 

Every morning, as was her custom, she took a long walk with her children in the gardens of Casterly Rock, simply enjoying their chatter and fresh air. It had been a ritual she had cultivated with Tywin a few months before he had asked her to marry him so many moons ago. It was something she still tried to do even when visiting another kingdom if possible. Tarth had proven to have lush rich gardens to walk in, if not a little small. 

As predicted the rain had disappeared, the sun drying the grounds and allowing her to take her walk with her two sons. 

Jaime spoke to her of his boredom, of not understanding why the little girls in dresses wore so much fragrance. He told her of the games he had tired of winning with the other children when they played and of his annoyance of Lady Brienne refusing to play with them, knowing she would at least offer some sort of competition. He mentioned the many flower bracelets he had received from the girls, except from Brienne, who did not either care to do them or know how. He told her he had preferred to play with his little brother that morning instead of going out with the rest of the other boys since the girls would be doing something else. 

“I sat with Lady Brienne this morning.” 

“You did?” sounding more curious than worried. 

She nodded, moving Tyrion in her arms slightly letting the sun touch his small forehead. 

“I instructed her on her needlework.” 

“I’m sure she needed it,” he snickered. 

She gave him a stiff look, letting him know she did not like his tone. 

As they took a third turn around the garden, the little girl in conversation appeared, looking out of place in her misaligned dress, looking uncomfortable as she waited for them. 

“What are you doing here?” Jaime asked surprised. “What are you wearing?!” 

Brienne could hear the almost laugh in his voice but refused to let the tears fall as they welled in her eyes. 

“Jaime!” her mother reprimanded immediately, making Jaime cower, wiping the smirk off his face. 

“Lady Brienne, I apologize on behalf of my son who acted in such a callous, arrogant, and rude manner in his greeting of you. I hope you can forgive him for his obvious distasteful manner. House Lannister does not condone such behavior.” 

“I am sorry Lady Brienne. I humbly ask for your forgiveness.” Jaime immediately apologized, his face sheepish and concerned as he saw a tear roll down her blotchy cheek. The tone in his mother’s voice made him aware there would be punishment for his actions. 

With a wobbling chin she raised her head high and thanked Lady Joanna, her voice hitching slightly, refusing to wipe the tear that has escaped down left her cheek, not wanting to appear weak in front of them. She was used to the cruelty, far worse, if she was honest. She had learned to be her own champion after the countless jests and teasing. Daughter of the Lord offered no shelter but more significance in their horrible manner towards her. 

She was shaken from her thoughts as she felt a warm hand touch her chin, wiping away her stray tear. 

“You are a very strong little girl Lady Brienne,” she softly told her with her breathtaking smile. 

Brienne tried to take a breath, dumb stuck by both her beauty and kindness. It was the small little head that tried to peek over the top of his blanket in her arms that caught her attention and snapped her out of emotions. 

She sensed more than saw Jaime move next to her, his features changing from remorseful to protective from one moment to the next as more of the blanket fell away from the tiny body and a large head and two inquisitive eyes peered at her. 

Joanna quietly observed, seeing the change in emotions on her face as she took him in knowing her other son would be ready for any sort of remark she may have negatively. Jaime loved his brother and protected him fiercely, even from his twin. 

Brienne had heard all the rumors about the monstrous Lannister that they kept hidden in the tower at Casterly Rock. It had been the gossip among the invited children, wondering if they would be able to catch a glimpse. She had paid no heed, knowing too well the truth rumors held and had reserved no judgement. He was smaller, but nothing else. 

After her confusion passed, she offered him a small smile that lit up his face, showing off the trademark Lannister smile. 

“Lady Brienne, I introduce to you my youngest son, Tyrion,” her voice light and happy, seeing Jaime visually relax next to them. 

Excited at seeing her, Tyrion’s small hand shot out of the blanket, saying his own hello. Brienne offered him her hand and chuckled as his tiny fingers barely encased one of hers. It was his eyes that caught her attention next, drawing her closer to him which made his eyes grow wider, his smile widening. 

“I like his eyes,” she genuinely remarked as she noticed the different eye colors. 

“Me too,” Jaime added, his voice pulling Tyrion’s attention to him, excited to see him too and leaving Brienne’s hand and offering his own to him. 

Brienne giggled at his excitement as Joanna handed Tyrion to him. They moved to the bench on the far right of the garden, sitting, both children keeping the toddler entertained as Jaime boasted about his big brother duties and cares. 

Lady Joanna looked on at the trio, her eyes trained on Brienne to see any unfavorable reactions on her face or in her actions towards her tiny son. She was not ignorant to the heinous rumors that the realm uttered about her youngest, nor their reactions towards him. She had been careful to expose him to many, his world consisting mostly of Jaime, his septa and herself, refusing to let the discord of others affect him, even that of his own sister. It had been a great relief to see Brienne’s face curious and unaffected by his appearance. And as Jaime and she played with him upon his lap, she knew how well of a Lioness she could become. 

\----------

The Evenstar looked intently out into the gardens at the small group seated together. He smiled as he heard his daughter’s laughter, seeing her smile even as she wore the dress she had been tearfully forced to wear that morning. He was well aware of how she looked….a much larger copy of her mother. He too had been stupid enough to believe her to be homely, but soon had found her a radiant beauty when he became privy to her heart and thoughts, which he knew were replicated in her. 

He knew of the names, of the teases and the cruelty of not only the adults but of the children. Galladon had made sure to correct anyone with words or fists, but with him gone, she had been left to fend for herself. And so he had permitted her a sword and shield to help her as he could. 

But with only her septa’s guidance on womanly affairs, he knew she was at an extreme disadvantage. And as the day came and brought to them the little Lady’s abroad it showed how painfully unequal they were, shined hardest on her. 

And yet, it was she who sat with the most powerful family in Westeros. It was she who trained with the most sought after marriage match. It was she who had captured the attention of the most admired Lady in the realm. Could he dare hope? Could he dare wish? Would it be wise to align with all the current unrest in the Stormlands? Would the other Lords rejoice or pick up arms against them? There would be war, it was just a matter of time before it became a reality. 

His silent thoughts were broken by a loud knock. 

“Come in.” 

The heavy wooden door opened, one of his young soldiers stepping into the large study with scroll in hand. 

“My Lord, a messenger has brought a letter for your immediate attention and reply,” handing it to him. 

Opening the parchment, he read its small contents quickly, reaching for his own writing instruments and sheet, readying his response. 

In a matter of moments he handed his own written response to the young man adding to have Ser Goodwin summoned. 

“Immediately My Lord, will you need anything else?” 

“Have chambers prepared in the west tower. The Baratheon’s will be joining us.” 

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I like writing it. This is starting to become a larger story than expected. Let me know what sort of "firsts" you'd like to see and I can try to weave them in as it progresses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!! to everyone who has left kudos and comments - They are deeply appreciated and provide nourishment to my muse. 
> 
> It's a shorter chapter but promise to make the next one longer :)
> 
> A HUGE HUG to Laura!

“May we join you Lady Brienne?” a petite quaint voice asked. 

Her blue eyes squinted against the sun as she looked up, making out the silhouette of the small Lady Wolf and Rose. After leaving the Lion family and changing into her favorite breeches, she and Jaime had joined the rest of the children in their outing outside of the castle walls, exploring one of the nearby meadows. After climbing one of the trees with Lady Yara in a race against the Archer and Jaime, a tie had been declared by the on lookers, hoping to earn favor with their interests. 

Brienne and Yara had elected to sit at the base of the largest oak tree as the rest of the boys went off to climb its various branches. 

The tallest girl simply nodded as they gracefully sat down on the full lush grass next to them, their hands once more working a chain of flowers. 

“Would you like some flowers to chain?” the redhead offered with a smile. 

“No thank you,” she quickly replied, hearing Yara snicker next to her. 

“How was your walk with Lady Joanna?” Margery’s feather light voice inquired. 

Brienne took a moment to answer, remembering the vile comments some had made about the youngest of the Lions. 

“It was… very nice,” she cautiously responded, her mouth set in a tight smile. 

“Lady Lannister is admirable in all she does,” leaving Brienne a bit unsettled, feeling a bit slighted. 

Yara couldn’t help but laugh. “No need to kiss his ass Margery, Lord Jaime can’t hear you.” 

“You don’t have to rude Yara,” Sansa reprimanded. 

“I can only speak what I see.” 

“And just as crass as any Ironborn I see.” Margery observed as she smiled pleasantly at her. Yara rolled her eyes, knowing what they said about her behind her back. 

“It doesn’t really matter what we say. It’s not going to change who we get paired to,” resigning herself to their fate as she kicked a nearby rock with her foot. 

“I would disagree with that,” Margery’s smile widened as she looked at Yara. 

Brienne felt a shiver run down her spine. She knew what this moon’s long meeting was about. She had dreaded it as much as her father had been excited by it. The prospect of her being betrothed to an important House has been a God’s sent to him. She turned her head slightly and peeked at the five boys in question. Her stomach churned at the thought of having to become a true Lady and wife for one of them. 

“And it seems the God’s are shining upon Lady Tarth,” her tone too sweet. “All I would ask is for one of your prayers.” 

“Me too,” Sansa quickly added, not truly understanding what she had meant. 

But Brienne had and with a set chin simply informed them of her need to leave and stood up. 

“I have to go and help with the bundles,” she explained softly. 

“We can help,” Yara offered, standing up and yelling for Theon, not wanting to be left with the chain flower sisters. 

Before Brienne could protest Yara stopped her. “There’s nothing else to do.” 

Theon rushed over, Jaime stopping mid swing on a branch to see the three standing together and preparing to leave. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” Jaime yelled making sure they heard him. 

“Helping Lady Brienne with bundles,” Theon mumbled reluctantly compliant to his sister’s orders. 

“Wait for me, I’ll help,” he instructed as he jumped off the branch and landed gracefully on the ground. 

“So will we,” The two ladies quickly volunteered. 

By the end, Brienne led them all reluctantly to the open field, Jaime walking next to her and Margery and Sansa shifting next to him. 

“What are the bundles for?” Jaime asked. 

“They contain the flowers we’ll need for tonight,“ the Crescent Moon answered. 

“Oh, can we chain them?” Sansa asked excited. 

“You can, if you like, but most will be scattered,” she informed them. 

“Speaking of flowers,” Margery began in a soft tone. “Lord Jaime, we’ve made more flower bracelets for you.” 

“A few for each hand,” Sansa quickly added. 

Jaime turned to look at them, not missing a step as they continued walking. 

“I thank you for your gifts,” he automatically said. “I shall add them to yesterday’s.” 

Brienne refused to look at them, keeping her eyes ahead as they asked him to put them on. She felt more than saw his indifference to the gifts making her wonder how many times he had received them throughout his life. 

On arriving, Margery and Sansa decided to chain more flowers, as the rest began to help the other farmer’s children pile the small beautiful orange and yellow flower bundles in back of the horse carts. 

As the last one was lifted onto the cart, the group of children piled onto it, the septas and men following next to it as they made themselves back to the castle. 

Brienne sat on the edge of the cart, swinging her long legs back and forth, Jaime taking a seat next to her. She couldn’t help but laugh outload as she saw the many bracelets that now covered his arms, pitying him a little. 

“I can’t take another bracelet. Help me,” he implored. Her blue eyes met his pleading green and knew she had to. She bit her lip and did the only thing she could think of, she hit his forearms. 

“Ouch!” 

The commotion grabbed everyone’s attention as Brienne continued hitting the boy next to her, making the septas rush towards them. 

“Spiders!” she yelped, pointedly looking at Jaime, hoping he understood. His eyes widened as she hit him once more, stopping himself from asking what she was talking about as he looked down and saw her taking the bracelets off him. 

“Spiders!” he joined, jumping off the moving cart, with Brienne following as they continued to pull at the flowers wrapped around his arms. 

Another shriek came from the cart, Sansa throwing the flowers from her hands, shaking them off her dress. Margery followed suit, making Yara laugh. 

By the time the septas came to help, the duo had successfully pulled off the flowers, a final patting of his arms and person to shake any “unwanted” critters. 

“Thank you Lady Brienne,” he said smiling thankfully at her making her skin warm and blotchy. She nodded and made no move to jump back on the cart, electing to walk instead, Jaime following suit. Once the other septas had made sure Sansa and Margery were fine, they continued on, Yara intently looking at the pair walking in front of her, not seeing what the Lion had said to the Crescent Star to make her scowl at him. 

“I hope I don’t get matched with her,” her brother complained next to her, catching the pair’s interaction, Brienne’s face crunched up angrily and red. 

“I don’t think you have to worry,” her eyes still looking at them. “She’s too strong for you.” 

“Fuck you Yara.” And pulled himself up in the cart, moving to stand next to the two petite girls. 

“I have a feeling she’s already taken,” she muttered to herself trusting her gut and shrugging sadly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is evolving into something bigger than anticipated - Thank you for joining me on it's journey!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Laura1013 - Your awesome!


End file.
